Captured and Broken
by xoxomrshmalfoyxoxo
Summary: Ginny is captured by the Death Eaters. Of course she expects bad treatment, name calling, and torture. But never did she expect to fall in Love. Smut! Of course. Review please!
1. Captured

**Hi guys!!! A brand new story for ya'll!! I hope you like it!! It's a pairing I've never done before so comment and let me know what you guys think of it...**

**xoxomrshmalfoyxoxo**

**

* * *

**

Ginny woke up with a start. Her eyes were still closed. She groaned, for her head hurt immensely. When she finally opened her eyes, she realized that she needn't have bothered. It was darker than night. She couldn't have seen the tip of her nose had she tried. She tried to move, but felt her whole body ache under the attempt.

It was cold as well. Very cold, in fact. Her whole body was shaking and Ginny realized that her clothes had been stripped off of her except for her jeans and blouse.

Ginny tried to move once again and found it a bit easier this time. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and leaned herself against the wall behind her. Feeling weak and vulnerable, she rested her head back against the wall and shut her eyes again, trying to remember what had happened.

They had all been sitting at the burrow, eating dinner, when all of a sudden they heard voices screaming. Death Eaters stormed the house and even before Ginny had managed to draw her wand, she remembered everything going black. And then… What had happened then? She couldn't remember. But for all she knew, she was now a prisoner of the Death Eaters.

Her theory was proven correct just at that moment. Somewhere from her left a door had opened, spilling in a big ray of light. Ginny had to squint until her eyes adjusted to it before she could make out anyone.

There were three figures in front of her; all tall, black-cloaked and hooded. She could only assume who these people were from their general looks, but couldn't identify them clearly. One of them, the tallest one, who she guessed was Avery, bent down and grabbed her by the arm in a bruising grip. He forced her up and without a single word pushed her in front of him and began to walk, never letting go of her arm.

Ginny knew better than to attempt to talk to these men. She knew it wouldn't bring anything. But her whole body shook with fear as the three Death Eaters led her through unfamiliar doors and corridors. She knew what was coming and was not looking forward to it. Finally, after about five minutes of walking, the men and Ginny came to a stop in front of a huge, oak door.

The shortest of them stepped forward and knocked exactly three times, then waited. The door swung open of its own accord, letting the men push Ginny into the dimly lit room.

This room was circular. There were more hooded figures standing against the wall, creating a circle of their own. On one side of the room, there was a throne-like chair that was lifted up onto what looked like a platform made of marble. Ginny knew exactly who was sitting in that chair.

"Bring her in." A high, cold voice ordered. It sent shivers down Ginny's spine and she could feel the coldness of the voice sink into her bones along with fear. The Death Eater who was holding her walked her forward towards the center of the circle and threw her to the ground as if she was pest.

"Ginnerva Weasley." The cold voice spoke again. Ginny didn't dare look up from the ground. "That is your name, am I correct?" She was trembling now. Her teeth were chattering, too. "Look up, girl." He told her, his voice attempting at soft. When she didn't follow his order, he snapped his fingers and she was forced to look up as if an invisible hand had grabbed her by her hair.

"That's it. Good girl." He said. The second Ginny looked up at his face, she felt his slits that he used as eyes fix on hers. She was sure he was using legilimancy on her at the moment. "But you are afraid." He said. "Why are you afraid, little girl? What do you think we are going to do to you?"

Ginny didn't reply.

"The Dark Lord asked you a question! Answer you stupid bitch!" Yelled a female voice from behind her.

"It's quite all right, Bella. She will respond eventually." Lord Voldemort assured. "Now, Ginnerva, as I'm sure, you are aware of the reason why we have brought you here?" He asked and when she still didn't reply, he went on. "Maybe you are not. Perhaps you are too stupid to understand such things at the moment." A few Death Eaters snickered. Voldemort continued.

"You were brought here, because of a simple reason. Your _darling_ boyfriend made the serious mistake of letting himself have a little – shall we say –_ fantasy _about the two of you. A fantasy to which I had complete access to and could thus gain very valuable information." He paused for a second and looked at her. "It seems that along with his two best friends, you are the one person he cares most for in this world. Do you now see why you are here?"

Ginny gulped. Of course she knew why she was here. Wasn't this the reason Harry had broken up with her in the first place?

"See, I intend to use you as a hostage. I will use you against Potter in attempt to once in for all destroy him. You are my key to his soul. You will be of great use to me." He paused once again, letting his words sink in. "In the meanwhile, you will be kept here in our hiding place. I have ordered my Death Eaters to keep you alive. Feed you and keep you in a living condition. But as for anything else they might decide to do to you – or _with_ you – is completely up to them. I'm sure you can see what I am trying to say."

All the fear she had felt before, all the thoughts of what these evil people could do to her, had just multiplied by a thousand with the last sentence that came out of Voldemort's lipless mouth. How long would she be kept here? How long would they make her suffer until they finally killed her? A huge sense of hopelessness and despair filled Ginny. She didn't want to be weak, but at the moment that's exactly what she was.

"Take her away." He ordered and at once the same three Death Eaters jumped forward to escort her back to where she had come from.

Once they had reached the little cellar again, she was shoved in and thrown in the farthest corner from the door. It was then when the masks of the Death Eaters came off.

"Quite a pretty little girl, isn't she?" Said the tallest, which she had been right in guessing as Avery.

"Very. Doesn't look like her bloodtraitor father at all." Said the shortest, which Ginny still didn't recognize.

"But he _is_ still her father." This time the third spoke and Ginny could've recognized him without even looking at him, for it was the silky drawl of Lucius Malfoy. Their eyes met and Ginny felt herself shudder at the intensity of his misty gray orbs.

"All the more reason to use her. It would be great fun to see Arthur Weasley's face after he found out his daughter was passed around like a cheap whore." Said the short man and him and Avery broke into fits of cruel laughter.

But Malfoy raised his hand and they both stopped. "That's enough. If that were to happen the girl would die. That would go against the Dark Lord's orders, so you can forget that plan right now." The other two's faces fell and they looked quite disappointed.

"Of course," Continued Malfoy, his mouth curling into a smirk and his eyes shining with evil amusement as they stared into hers. "I'm not saying we shouldn't have fun with her. We will have to be careful, that's all. Besides, this place does get a bit dull at times." His smirk grew and the two other Death Eater's smirked as well.

Ginny felt hatred bubble inside her veins. How could these men talk about her like this? She felt disgusted and wanted to punch these three in the face. She hated the fact that they were degrading her while looking her into her eyes, talking as if she wasn't there. Didn't they have any bit of conscious left in them?

"Now you two leave. I will make sure she cannot escape from here." He ordered. "The Dark Lord left me in charge with our prisoner so shall I find out that you have done anything to her without my consent, I will report you to the Master himself. Understood?" The two other men nodded, but still looked delighted at the idea of being able to rape an innocent girl.

Once the two had left, Malfoy turned to Ginny once again. He raised his wand and pointed it to her. Ginny winced and backed into the corner. Malfoy let out a little laugh. "Don't worry, girl. I'm not going to harm you." He assured her. He mumbled a few incantations, all things that Ginny assumed would keep her inside this little cell.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her after he had finished. Ginny shook her head. "Not so talkative tonight, Weasley?" He stepped a bit closer to her. "It's different facing the Dark Lord himself, isn't it? Makes you wish you never knew Potter, am I right?"

Ginny looked up at Malfoy with the greatest loathing she could master. "You disgust me." She hissed. Malfoy just smirked at her.

"What is your boyfriend doing now, do you suppose? Do you think he will try to save you? Play the hero and die trying?" He was merely inches away from her, having backed her into the corner as much as she could go.

"He's not stupid enough to fall for such a trick." She spat at him. But even as she said it, she knew it wasn't true. Trying to save her was exactly the kind of thing Harry would try to do. She could only hope, pray, that Hermione and Ron would stop him. There was no way he could get the both of them out of here alive.

"Not even you believe your own words, Weasley." He said his voice lower and softer. "You know exactly that Potter will fall into our little trap." He stood there for a while, looking at her and letting the truth of his words sink in. He watched her expression change from hate to fear, then worry. His mouth curled and he looked satisfied.

"If he does come," Ginny whispered. "I hope you're the first person he finishes off."

Malfoy's smirk grew and he let out a little chuckle. "We'll see about that." He lingered for another moment, still looking at her, then turned around and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

In the few days that she had already spent here, her conversation with Malfoy had unnerved her more than anything else had so far. She was sure that wherever Harry was, he either didn't know she was missing yet or was devising a plan to rescue her. She hoped with all might that he wasn't planning on doing something as foolish as that, because he would be risking the whole wizarding population's future for her.

Luckily, the Death Eaters hadn't taken action after their talk that day. In fact, she hadn't seen a single Death Eater other than Wormtail in the last few days. He was the one who brought her food and water and the only person who ever entered her little cellar. She considered herself lucky, though, for she knew the things that could happen if the Death Eaters decided to have some 'fun' with her.

She had been there, she guessed, about five days when she was brought out of the cellar to 'wash up'. She was escorted by two Death Eaters she didn't know at all. Hearing snippets of conversation here and there, she figured out that she was in Malfoy Manor. Just then she began to realize how luxurious this house was. Everything seemed to be made of marble or gold. Turkish carpets were laid out in the halls and she could only guess how breathtaking the rooms must be.

She was brought to a tiny bathroom somewhere on the first floor. It was probably one of the least luxurious places of the house, after her dungeon room. The two pushed her inside and looked at her expectantly.

"What?" She asked. Surely they wouldn't want her to –

"Undress, little lady. Don't be shy." Croaked one Death Eater, his voice raspy as could be. He scratched a laugh and the other joined.

"Yeah, what are you waiting for?" The other asked. More laughter.

Ginny was unsure of what to do. She would in no way undress herself in front of these men and shower before them. She had much more pride then that. She was just about to protest when they were interrupted by a fourth figure.

"What's the problem, Mulciber?" Malfoy asked, taking in the scene of the room.

"The little whore won't take off her clothes." Asked the one with the scratchy voice. "She's refusing to shower."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "You two can leave. I will take care of it from here." The two Death Eaters looked very disappointed, but didn't protest. Sulking, the two went off, leaving the two alone.

"I am not taking a shower in front of you." Ginny protested at once.

"You have no other choice, Weasley." Malfoy replied calmly. "You might get some ideas if you are inside here all by yourself. I will not have that. Please proceed to take off your clothes or I will do it for you."

Ginny was shaking with rage. But seeing no way out of it, she mustered up as much dignity as she could and began to unbutton her blouse slowly. Her eyes found his and didn't move away, even as she slipped the blouse off her body. Next came her jeans. She unbuttoned them and slid them slowly off her petite thighs. Malfoy was watching her intently, though his eyes never left hers either. There was an expression on his face that Ginny couldn't quite make out. She proceeded to take off her bra, and that was the first time she turned around. She slipped that off as well but hesitated on her panties.

"Your knickers too, Weasley." Malfoy purred from behind her, his voice low and smooth.

Ginny froze, and then continued with them, too, all the while cursing herself for giving into this. Finally, rid of all her clothes, and what felt like her dignity as well, she stepped into the little shower cell. It had no curtains or doors to it, so she was forced to take a shower without any hope of covering herself.

During the whole progress she could feel Malfoy watch her intently, never taking his eyes off of her. She felt disgusted and dirty, even as she was rubbing away all the filth on her body. But there was something else, too. Something she couldn't quite put a finger on. She felt as if, for a split second, she was enjoying the fact that she was being watched, but recovered from that absurd thought immediately.

Once her shower was over, Ginny turned around to face Malfoy in all her glory and looked at him. "Towel?" She asked.

"Don't be stupid." He replied and with a flick of his wand she was completely dry and dressed. Ginny sighed and waited for him to grab her arm and lead her back. Yet for some reason, he did not do so. He flicked his wand at her again, and this time she felt robes bind her by her arms, pulling her forward. He brought her down to the cellar again and shoved her in and turned around to leave. Ginny was quite surprised.

"That was it?" She asked as she found her way into her corner again.

Malfoy turned around and looked at her. "What?" He asked.

"No torture? No mental abuse?" She asked. "You're just going to let me off that easy? And I thought I was being held captive here."

She seemed to have hit a nerve, for her walked over to her quickly and had pinned her to the wall with his hand by her throat. "Am I mistaken, or are you _asking_ for abuse, Weasley?" He asked.

"No. Just simply surprised at the fact that I've been here almost a week and haven't been touched or hurt one bit." She replied confidently.

"Well, if that's what you want…" Malfoy whispered, drawing his wand. Still holding her against the wall by her throat he whispered "_Crucio!_"

Ginny felt like a thousand knives were stabbing her all over her body. She screamed and screamed until the unbearable pain subsided from her body, leaving her shaking and heaving to catch her breath.

"Satisfied?" Malfoy asked. When Ginny didn't answer and just tried to catch her breath, he packed away his wand again. He pushed up against her roughly and forced her head to the side. "Don't test me, Weasley." He hissed in her ear. "I was merely trying to get away from you because quite frankly, you have no idea what watching you take a shower made me want to do to your little body. But I'm not like the other Death Eaters. We Malfoys do not _rape_. Especially little bloodtraitor whores like you. So consider yourself lucky."

Ginny was trembling uncontrollably and the second Malfoy stepped away from her, she sank to the ground. He gave her a dirty look and walked out of the room, leaving Ginny fragile and confused.

* * *


	2. New Intentions

Ginny couldn't keep track of day and night anymore. Time was a thing that had left her long ago. She had been here for so long. It must've been a month already. But it didn't matter anyways. Wasn't this what she had wanted? For no one to come and try to save her. She knew it was better this way. What was the importance of her life in a matter of a whole country?

Ginny was left alone most of the time. Only once in every while she was summoned to clean herself. She knew the only reason they let her wash up was so she wouldn't become sick and die. They couldn't afford it, she knew. But then again, what use had she brought them so far?

If there was one thing that kept her spirits up, it was the fact that their plan didn't seem to be working. That's how she understood it, anyway. As far as she knew, no one had made an attempt to save her nor knew where she was. As sad as this might seem some days, she knew this was a good sign. For as long as she was here, among the Death Eaters and alive, it meant that Harry had neither died nor attempted to rescue her.

Of course, she had tried to find ways to escape. She at least hadn't given up the hope of it. Most days, instead of letting herself rot in the cell, she walked around, jogged even, trying to keep herself fit. She ate all the food she could, so she could maintain her weight. In short, she was accepting anything and everything that _they_ were doing to keep her healthy.

But there were also times, where Ginny was ready to give up. Times where she felt hopeless and miserable. Not having anyone to talk to was wearing her down. The fact that she was left alone with her thoughts drove her crazy. For her thoughts began to be almost always, negative. She didn't like it and tried to fight it to keep herself sane. But she felt it was no use. So she actually looked forward to the times she was brought to take a shower, just like on this day, when Malfoy had walked her to the bathroom.

"You know what to do." He told her. Once more, Ginny started stripping herself before him. This time, just like all the other times, she didn't break eye contact with him the whole time. She felt more secure this way, making sure he wouldn't jump at her from behind.

Over the past times, Ginny had watched the effect she had on him every time he watched her shower. Finally, she had decided she liked the effect she was having on him. Not because she wanted him to admire her, no. But just because she liked that she had the power over him, however little it may be, for just a little bit. She even found the bravery to tease him a little bit. For example, she would stop and start fumbling a little with one button of her blouse, until finally opening it.

Ginny was sure he knew that she was teasing him, but did so anyway. Once her blouse was off, she went on to her jeans. The button, the zipper, and down they went. Today, she didn't even bother turning around when she took off her bra. The same with her panties. She watched him look her up and down once before she turned around and stepped into the shower.

As the water poured over her, she decided to take it a little further. She started giving him quite a show; bending down to wash her legs, arching her back so her hair fell all the way to her butt. She knew what this was doing to him and liked it. As much as the thought of ever being with him disgusted her, she liked that it was _her_ that controlled the situation.

Ginny stepped out of the shower and looked at him expectantly. He was staring at her dead in the eye, his lips curled at the corners. Ginny knew he was up to something.

Malfoy flicked his wand and a towel appeared in his hand. He reached his hand out to her, motioning for her to take it. "You will be drying yourself with a towel today." He told her.

Ginny was taken aback, but took the towel without a word. She began drying herself, giving each part of her body extra care. When she was finally done, she began slipping on her clothes. Fully dressed and wet haired, she held her arms out in front of her, intending for him to bind her, but to her surprise, he grabbed her by the arm roughly and led her out of the bathroom.

It seemed as if he were hurrying to get down to the cell. He was walking so fast, Ginny had to run in order to keep pace with him. Malfoy didn't seem angry or even in the mood to torture, if there was such a thing, but the fact that he was dragging her so fast was definitely not good. Her heart began to beat faster and she felt anxiety pumping through her veins.

The second the two entered the room, he walked her across the room, still with the same speed, and once he reached the wall he pushed her roughly against it.

"I thought I told you, Weasley," He hissed. "Not to test me!" He had pinned her arms above her head with one of his own. "You have no idea what I'm capable of doing to you."

"Then why don't you _do_ it?" Ginny hissed back.

Malfoy pushed against her more roughly. "Foolish girl. You should know not to mess with Death Eaters."

"Why? What can you do to me? I'm already rotting in this cell. I know I won't be able to come out alive in the end. What can you possibly do to hurt me after this point?" Ginny's voice was dripping with hatred. "I'm not afraid of you Malfoy. I never was and never will be."

There was a painful blow to her cheek and Ginny fell to the ground. She looked up at Malfoy who had by now drawn his wand and was pointing it straight at her. "_Crucio!_" he hissed and the familiar pain overtook Ginny.

She screamed and writhed on the ground until it finally went away. She lay there, panting heavily and glared up at Malfoy.

"Is that it?" She asked. "Is that all you can do?"

But Malfoy seemed to have regained his cool and he brushed off her question lightly. He bent down by her, so that their faces were inches apart.

"You're a pretty girl, Weasley." He told her. "Maybe it's time for you to fulfill the needs of your superiors." Ginny was trembling out of agony, but Malfoy seemed to take it for fear. "I told my fellow Death Eaters to not touch you, but I think the time has come for them to have a little fun with you. For they, unlike me, do not care about the consent of the lady." He gave her a little smirk. "What do you think?"

Ginny pushed herself into an upright position and drew closer to the man until they were almost nose-to-nose. "Go to hell, Malfoy." She whispered with as much contempt as possible.

Malfoy stared back at her and gave a little chuckle. Standing up he gave her a satisfied look, turned around and walked out of the door. When the door shut behind him, Ginny collapsed to the ground again. As soon as she was sure that Malfoy wasn't coming back, she let her tears fall free.

* * *

At first, it seemed that Malfoy's threat had been empty. No Death Eater even visited her in the next few days. Ginny couldn't say she wasn't relieved. Although it got pretty lonely, after her last encounter with Malfoy, she preferred them to stay away from her. But she knew that this wouldn't hold long. Sooner or later, they would come.

And she was not mistaken. She didn't know whether it was night or day. All she knew was she had been sleeping when she was lightly kicked in the stomach. Opening her eyes, she saw four hooded figures standing above her.

"Having sweet dreams?" One of them asked her, kneeling down to look at her more closely. "See sweet Potter coming to rescue you?" The others laughed. Ginny could smell alcohol radiating off them and knew they must be drunk. "Boys, I think we should show this young lady how we Death Eaters like to enjoy ourselves."

With that, the wizard took hold of her arm and forced her in a standing position. Ginny, who had been asleep seconds ago was now wide awake and filled with fear. She trembled as he began pushing against her, trying to kiss her while fumbling with her jeans. She started sobbing and trying to push him away, but he was too strong.

"Stop trying to resist, little girl." He hissed at her. "I will get what I want one way or another."

"You dirty bastard!" Ginny screamed. "Leave me alone, you filthy scum!"

The others stopped laughing and stared at the two figures in front of her with anticipation.

"Who are you calling filthy scum?" The Death Eater yelled at her. And the next thing Ginny knew, she was on the ground and she was being kicked in the stomach. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to him. "How dare you call my _filthy_ when you associate with filth everyday?! You're just as low and worthless as Mudbloods and Muggles themselves!" He hit her head against the wall and let her fall.

Ginny gave a loud yelp and held her head in between her hands, trying hard not to faint. She felt herself being forced up again and held against the wall by her throat.

"I'm going to show you what it means to deal with us. I'm going to give you what you deserve." He spat at her. She heard him unzip his fly and felt him shuffle around. Ginny had given up complete hope of escaping what she knew was coming and was way too weak to try to defend herself. She leaned her head against the wall and continued sobbing. She wanted to plead for him to stop, but she refused to stoop down to that level.

He had finally managed to undress the both of them enough for him to penetrate her, when the door to the cell burst open. Shocked, the four hooded men and Ginny looked towards the figure that was now striding toward them in a fast pace.

"M – Malfoy!" Said the Death Eater by Ginny. Without saying a word to any of them, Malfoy grabbed him by the caller and flung him away from her. Ginny collapsed to the ground the second the man was drawn away from her. Malfoy grabbed him by the caller again and this time pushed him against the wall.

"What do you think you are doing, Goyle?" He hissed at him in a voice that suggested he was angrier than ever.

"I – I – I was just t – trying to have so – some fun!" Goyle stuttered in response.

"I thought I told you not to touch her!" Malfoy continued as if he hadn't heard him.

"I know, but we were just -"

"I _know_ what you were trying to do, Goyle." He interrupted him. "But she is _my_ prisoner. The Dark Lord put me in charge of her. And if I say you can't touch her _it will be so_! Understood?" Malfoy looked scarier and more intimidating than Ginny had ever seen him. If it were her that he was yelling at, she would have nodded instantly and scurried away as far as possible. Malfoy shook Goyle. "_Understood_?!"

"Y – Yes, Malfoy. It won't happen again." Goyle said at once.

"Good. Now get away from here. All of you! Before I report you to the Master himself."

The men didn't need to be told twice. The second Malfoy let go of him, Goyle stepped away from him. Before they all disappeared Goyle turned back and glared at them, but that was all he dared to do.

Malfoy waited until they had gone and the door was shut behind them until he turned around and faced her, lying on the floor bruised and as vulnerable as ever. Ginny wondered what he would do or say to her now. She had been shaken by the events, but not enough to be completely taken aback by the way Malfoy had rescued her. She didn't understand why he would do that when he himself had threatened her with the exact same thing the other day.

But Malfoy didn't speak. Not right away, anyway. He walked quietly over to her and looked her over. From the rip in her blouse to the opened state of her pants to the bruises on her face, arms and head. The more he looked at her, the more his face showed loathing and disgust, yet Ginny had the feeling those feelings weren't towards her.

She let him take out his wand and point it towards her without protest. She watched as he began to mumble incantations and felt some of her pain fade away. Never did she open her mouth nor did she do anything to try to stop him. She couldn't have even if she tried. Feeling weaker then she ever had, she was still struggling to keep conscious.

Finally, Malfoy seemed satisfied and packed away his wand, but did not move. He continued to look at her with a strange expression in her face.

"I will bring you new clothes tomorrow. You cannot wear these anymore." He spoke softly to her. For some reason, his voice gave her comfort. She nodded her approval. After another moment's silence he took a deep breath and sighed. "Those men will not bother you again. Nor will anyone else. If there is one thing I despise more than Mudbloods or Bloodtraitors or Muggles, it is men who disrespect women."

Ginny watched him with great interest. She had never seen this side of Malfoy or never would've thought that it could possibly exist. It was so soft and gentle, you could almost fool yourself into thinking he was a decent man. She was at a complete loss of what to say.

"I -" She began.

"Don't try to thank me." He said at once. "I'm not doing this out of the kindness of my heart. I'm doing this because, bloodtraitor or not, you are still a woman."

Ginny didn't know what to do. Her head was buzzing, begging for her to let it rest, but her whole body was tingling in a new appreciation for the man.

"And I'm not thanking you from the kindness of my heart, either." She told him, her voice weak but still audible to him. "I'm thanking you because, Death Eater or not, you still saved me from those men. There must be some good in you somewhere." With that she raised a shaking hand and put it to his chest where his heart was.

Her words had a great effect on Malfoy. His eyes widened and he looked down to where her hand was, then back to her. He stared at her for a moment, seeming lost in thoughts. But suddenly, he grabbed her wrist and threw it off his chest and his faced took the usual expression of arrogance and hatred.

"Don't kid yourself." He hissed and stood up. He glared down at her for one more second and turned his back and walked away. Ginny didn't even wait for him to walk out before she closed her eyes and let herself fall into unconsciousness and when Malfoy stopped and looked back at her one more time, he saw that her lips had formed into a little smile.

* * *

**"Master I cannot look after our prisoner anymore." **

**"Explain." **

**"She has begun to think that I care for her." **

**"And do you, Lucius?" **

**"Of course not, Master." **

**"I see… So she has begun to feel attached to you?" **

**"I believe so, yes." **

**"I think, Lucius that this could be used to our advantage." **

**"May I ask why, Master?" **

**"Because, Lucius, the Potter boy has showed less interest in saving the girl than I assumed he would. I think that the Order is trying to hold him back." **

**"But how does this -" **

**"Maybe, if we were to gain the trust of her, that is to say if _you_ did, Lucius, maybe she could be useful to us." **

**"I'm afraid I don't see how that could be, my Lord." **

**"I had hoped something like this would happen. It was the reason I haven't been torturing her for information on Potter all this time." **

**"I still don't -" **

**"If you were to gain her trust, Lucius, and I am talking about in every way possible, she could tell us things that could be useful. She could open up to you; tell you her fears and hopes. Among these, there will surely be things involving the Order and the Potter boy himself. She could be most valuable to us." **

**"Are you asking me to make her fall in love with me?" **

**"That is exactly what I'm asking for you to do, Lucius. That is, of course, if you trust yourself to do this. I would regret to have to kill you because you have fallen for her yourself." **

**"Of course I wouldn't, my Lord." **

**"You never know. She is a pretty girl." **

**"Please, Master. She is a filthy bloodtraitor. I have a wife. I would never." **

**"Then the issue is solved. I give you a month." **

**"A month?" **

**"Will you manage it, Lucius? Or should I appoint someone else?" **

**"No, Master. I can do it." **

**"Very well. You are dismissed." **

**"Thank you, my Lord."

* * *

**

Please review!!!


	3. Kisses

Ginny woke up without any idea of how long she'd been out. She felt much better after having rested, even if it was on a cold stone floor. But when she opened her eyes she was surprised to see that she wasn't alone. Malfoy was standing above her, holding what looked like folded clothes, and staring down at her.

"New clothes." He told her. "Just like I promised." He bent down and laid them on the ground. When she just looked at him motionless, he smirked. "Aren't you going to change?" When she still didn't answer, his smirk grew. "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

Ginny sighed and reached for the new clothes. What she saw made her gasp. Malfoy hadn't just brought her regular clothes. He had brought her robes made of the finest silk. As she touched it, it felt as if the material had a life of its own. It seemed to flow right through her fingers.

Her eyes, now wide as plates, found Malfoy's once more. "Why -"

"Imported from India. Used to belong to my wife." He told her simply, as if this was something regular.

Ginny stood up and began undressing at once. She slipped on the cloak and watched as it fell to the ground. It fit her figure nicely, for she was petite. Apparently she and Mrs. Malfoy were the same size. She looked up at Malfoy again.

His expression was unfathomable. He was looking at her with a curious expression, one Ginny hadn't seen on him before. She decided to leave it for now.

"They fit." He observed. Ginny face had the shadow of the smile.

"Yes. They do." She replied. Then after a moment's silence she asked him a question that had been bothering her for a while. "What day is it?"

Malfoy looked a little surprised at her question, but answered it anyhow. "It's Tuesday, the 23rd of August."

"It's been -"

"Six weeks, yes." He interrupted her. "And Potter has still not come to rescue you. Curious thing, isn't it?" Malfoy stepped closer to her and his hand went up to her cheek. He began stroking it with his middle finger. He looked from her cheek to her eyes. "Maybe he doesn't love you as much as you thought."

Ginny's expression hardened. "He hasn't come yet because he knows it's a trap. That's how it should be." She told him.

"How can you be so sure? He didn't waste a second when he thought we had kidnapped his godfather. You were with him. You should know." Malfoy was testing her, trying to get to her, she knew. But she wasn't willing to let him.

"He learned from his mistake. His going to the Ministry led to the death of the man he had been intending to save. He won't make that mistake again." Ginny protested firmly. There was flicker of smile on Malfoy's face.

"You can tell yourself that all you want, Weasley. Yet it will come out in the end whether he loves you or not." Malfoy spoke in a lower voice. He gently walked closer to her as not to scare her and laid a hand on her lower back. Leaning forward to her ear he whispered, "What a shame for such a beautiful girl. You should be loved right, my dear. By a real man."

Ginny had not expected these words to come from this man. They stirred something unexpected in her. It wasn't anger or fear or anything else of the sort. It was worry. His words bothered her for some strange reason. Maybe it was the fact that they came out of the mouth of a Death Eater, but never from Harry's. She didn't know what, but she just didn't like it at all.

"Stop trying to get to me." She replied weakly, her voice carrying a hint of pleading. "It will not work."

Malfoy chuckled. "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" He asked. Without waiting for an answer he turned and walked away, leaving Ginny with worry in her heart and a cold spot on her back where his hand had just been resting.

* * *

Another week passed. But this week wasn't at all like the others. Ginny was visited by Malfoy everyday without exceptions. He was the one who brought her all her food and gave her anything she wanted. She was beginning to be very suspicious of his behavior and started to talk less and less every time he came to her. 

But this was hard, for although she hated the man, she began to get used to him. Her mind wasn't nervous and agitated every time he entered, because she somehow knew he wasn't going to harm her. The more he came around, the more she realized how greatly being lonely had affected her.

"What are you trying to do?" She asked him for the millionth time that week. He looked at her but didn't answer. "Why do you visit me so often? How come I'm being treated better than ever? What are you up to?"

"I told you," Malfoy answered. "That ordered to take care of you. I wouldn't want anything to happen to our precious prisoner. And I'm getting quite used to you."

"Liar." Ginny spat. "You hate me. You despise me. What has the Dark Lord ordered for you to do?"

Malfoy chuckled. "My Master only told me to make sure you were taken care of. He doesn't want his most valuable prisoner to rot out of loneliness." He told her simply. They were standing close again, just like they always seemed to end up doing somehow. Ginny looked up at the man, trying to read from his eyes what plans had been made for her. But what she got threw her off her feet.

She had looked the man in his eyes many times before. But never before had she felt this feeling wash over her. She didn't know exactly what it was, but all she knew it was because of his closeness and the intensity of his eyes. Breathing became harder for her and her chest started heaving and her eyelids became heavy. The only thing she was feeling was the intensity of his gaze and the hand that was now resting on her lower back and was setting her nerves on fire.

Ginny could swear his face was getting closer by the second. Was she imagining it or had he just tilted his head a little? And was that his arms that were wrapped around her now, pulling her forward and into him? Maybe she ought to be shutting her eyes…

Their lips met and Ginny's heart seemed to stop for a second. It was a soft, gentle kiss. They lingered there for a second, just like that, until Malfoy began to part her lips with his and slid his tongue into her mouth gently. The kiss continued. Little by little, Ginny began to kiss back. He deepened it just slightly more.

"What are you doing?!" Ginny yelled, after she had pushed him away. Her mind was racing. Sure she hadn't just kissed –

"The correct version would be what are 'we' doing?" Malfoy corrected her not at all surprised that she had stopped it. "I believe you were kissing me as well."

"I was not!" Ginny protested. "You dirty bastard! You're just like the others! All you want is to -"

"Do _not_ compare me to the others! I am not like them!" Malfoy cut her off, his voice seeming a bit angry. Then, catching himself he stepped forward again and said in a more soft voice, "I apologize. I didn't -"

"I don't want to hear your lies, Malfoy! Leave me alone! _Go_!" She screamed at him before running away to the corner of the room. She turned her back to him and sat facing the wall, hiding her head in her hands. Malfoy heard a little sob coming from her.

He smirked as a satisfied look took over his eyes, before turning around and leaving the girl to her confusion and misery.

* * *

Her tears didn't seem to have an end. They kept coming and coming more and more. Her whole frustration of the past two months had now built up inside of her; it seemed she was crying for a million different reasons. She was crying because she hadn't seen people she loved in weeks. She was crying because she didn't know if they were alright. She was crying because she felt lonely and alone. She was crying because this stupid war seemed to have no end. She was crying because she had almost been raped. She was crying because she had no idea why she had just kissed a Death Eater. But most of all, Ginny cried because she missed Harry. 

Oh, how she missed the way he looked at her. The way he touched her, kissed her, _loved_ her. She cried because of the fact that she knew she would never be able to see him again. And even if she did, it would never be the same again. They could never be fully together again until this war had come to an end. But Ginny knew, she didn't know how but she knew, that she wouldn't be coming out of this alive…

She woke up, how much later she didn't know, with her dream still fresh in her memory. As she recalled it, shivers went down her spine and she felt angry for dreaming such a thing. It was just what she needed in all this confusion going on inside of her. Another thing to plague her mind.

"I noticed you sleep a lot these days." A voice she instantly recognized drawled from above her. Without looking up or opening her eyes, she responded.

"It's the only thing that keeps me sane. The only way I can get away from my thoughts." Ginny sighed. "But it seems that even my dreams have started to become painful."

"Why is that?" Malfoy asked her with mild curiosity. "What have you been dreaming that bothers you so much?"

Ginny's eyes flew open. She had not expected that question and like it or not, she began to feel her cheeks reddening slightly. But she caught herself before it could get any worse. "That's none of your business." She spat quickly.

Malfoy chuckled. "Embarrassed?" He asked her. Ginny stood up and looked at him.

"I'm not." She replied defensively. He stepped closer to her and his gaze lingered on her lips for a bit.

"Tell me, Ginny." Malfoy whispered huskily, cupping her cheek in his hand. Ginny gasped as he used her first name. "What did you see in your dream that makes you embarrassed to tell me?" Ginny's breathing got heavy again. It seemed to do that a lot when he was near.

Ginny didn't respond for a bit. They looked at each other for a while, neither talking, both just staring. Ginny had the feeling that Malfoy had understood what her dream was and was now trying to get her to say it. He was teasing her. Quickly, she decided to change the subject. "I want to take a shower. I feel dirty" She whispered breathily.

"As you wish." Malfoy whispered back, not breaking eye contact. They lingered for a moment, before Malfoy took her by the arm gently and began to lead her out of the room.

Once they reached the bathroom, Malfoy shut the door behind himself. It was only then that Ginny realized that she had to take a shower in front of him. Of course she was used to it by now; after all she had done so many times. But today seemed different. The fact that they had kissed seemed to make everything a bit more awkward.

Ginny shook the thought out of her mind and began to slip off her robes. She trembled a little as she watched him watch her. Her heart seemed to be beating faster by the second and she bit her lip as she walked into the shower and turned on the water. The hot water hit her and ran down her body slowly. She closed her eyes and let it flow down her body.

Oh gods. He was watching her now. Flashes of their kiss came before her eyes. His hands wrapped around her, holding her close to him… Her dream replayed before her eyes now… A hooded figure, a blond mane appearing from underneath it, pushing her against the wall, penetrating her deeper with each thrust, making her moan out loud in pure bliss… The water… It was so hot… She was so dizzy…

The next thing Ginny knew, she was falling to the ground, but before she could hit the stone floor, a pair of arms caught her. She was lying in Malfoy's arms, wet and completely naked and clinging to his robes. He was looking down at her with a surprised expression as he slowly began to lift her to an upright position.

"Are you all right?" He asked her when she was standing again with the support of his arms. She looked up at him.

"I – I don't know." She whispered back. "I -" Her eyes flickered down to his lips. "I think I -" She had given up on finishing her sentence when she saw his head inching closer to hers. Her heart began racing as all her focus was on his lips. They were barely an inch apart. Ginny felt herself anticipating the moment where their lips would meet, but in her disappointment (Wait, what?! Disappointment?), they never did.

"We should get you dressed." He whispered huskily. "You're getting me all wet." He quirked an eyebrow at her when she didn't respond. Ginny let out a deep breath and began to put her weight onto her own legs. Malfoy flicked his wand and the Indian robes were wrapped around her body once again.

Ginny cleared her throat as she caught him admiring her. Right now her head was just racing with different thoughts. She didn't know what the hell was going on with her body or why it was reacting to him this way. All she knew was that it wasn't normal and that she should stop it somehow.

But just as she was thinking these thoughts, his hand made contact with hers. Shots of electricity ran up her spine and she was left breathless once again. It seemed that he had noticed it as well. Their eyes locked and Ginny could swear she could see him smirk a little. She felt ready to faint once more.

They walked down to her cell without passing anyone. She walked in, stopping in the middle of the room, where he let go of her. She walked towards her corner and turned back around to face him. He was walking back towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked, surprising him and even herself. Why did she want to know?

Malfoy turned towards her again, his face unfathomable. He hesitated before answering. "I am going to my chambers, Weasley, if you must know." He answered, his voice sounding a bit amused. "But what is this to you?"

Ginny felt embarrassed now. What was it to her? Why did she care where he was going? Oh god. She'd been left alone too many times to think straight. "Oh – well – I was – I was just wondering." She stuttered, turning scarlet. "I mean is it night already? I just woke up."

Malfoy chuckled. "It is night. Matter of fact it is eleven o'clock." He told her.

"Oh…" She replied. Of course she had no idea when night or day was. She just slept whenever she was tired.

"What is it you want, Weasley?" Malfoy asked her, taking a few steps towards her. "Do you want me to stay with you?" Ginny could see the gleam in his eyes. They were taunting her, testing her. He was questioning her feelings towards him.

But she didn't have any other than hate and disgust towards him…right? I mean she couldn't have. There was no way in hell she could be falling for a Death Eater. Oh gods, no! Just the thought was completely absurd. But then why did she feel so unsure?

No. No. No. It was just her loneliness that was getting to her. Of course. That was it. Oh no… he was walking closer to her now. Oh dear. He was right in front of her, towering over her and piercing her with those misty gray eyes.

"What do you want from me, Ginny?" He whispered huskily in her ear. Oh god. There was the use of her first name again. Why did it sound so erotic coming from his lips? And why was breathing so fucking hard?

"Tell me, Ginny, and I can give it to you." He continued. She swallowed. "Tell me your desires and I can make them happen. All you need to do is let me know… Just say the word and I'm yours."

Her throat was so dry. She couldn't feel her own body anymore. Any second she would sure faint. His body heat was making her all fuzzy headed. And his cologne was irritating her senses, setting her nerves on fire. Just as she was about to cling onto him for strength, he stepped away.

"Maybe next time." He spoke softly, his voice sounding not the least disappointed. Ginny could see the accomplished look in his eyes, telling her he had gotten the reaction he had wanted. With a little smirk he turned towards the door and exited.

* * *

Fuck. This was bad. She needed to figure out what was wrong with her. She was mental. That was the only possible explanation. The time in these dungeons had made her go lunatic. _Harry._ She told herself. _Think about Harry._ Surprisingly, she felt a bit of bitterness as she did so. His face, which had seemed so clear in front of her mind only a couple days ago, seemed now a bit more faded. 

She felt tears sting her eyes once again. But this time she was crying in desperation. She wanted to get out of this hell hole. All she wanted was to see her family again. She couldn't stand all the emotions flooding through her. Falling for a Death Eater was the least acceptable option in her situation right now. It was more absurd than anything she had heard, even. But that was exactly what was happening at this point, and she knew it.

The next day Malfoy didn't show up. Ginny sat in her little corner and looked at the door every half an hour or so to see whether he would walk through it. A house elf stopped by a few times to drop off food and water, but no one else came to visit her. Quite frankly, she thought she would go insane. More than she already had, that is. She knew that she was secretly yearning and longing for Malfoy to walk through the door, but at the same time she hated herself for it.

He didn't show up the next day as well. Now Ginny was getting more frustrated with herself. Why did she care so much whether he came and visited her? What was he to her but a pain in the arse anyway? She sighed. This being a prisoner thing was harder than one could've imagined. So many emotions ran through her mind and soul, that she felt herself growing numb to them. Her body and mind had both reached their ultimate limit on stress and suffering.

* * *

She knew he was there. She could feel his eyes on her, watching her silently, even though her own weren't open. Just waking up from her restless dream, Ginny slowly opened her eyes. And sure enough, Malfoy was standing against the wall, his eyes fixed on her. His mouth was curled into his usual smirk as he watched her sit up and rub her eyes. 

"How long have you been here?" She asked him groggily. She was very tired.

He quirked an eyebrow. "No 'hello' or 'Good morning'?" He asked. When she didn't reply, his smirk grew. "How rude. One would think you would have more manners, Weasley." Ginny let out a little groan and let her head rest back against the wall. She closed her eyes, hoping not having to look at him would make the butterflies that had just erupted in her stomach go away.

"I brought you some new clothes." He told her, motioning over to a pile of exquisite cloth. "Those will get washed."

Ginny opened her eyes and looked from the pile of robes back to him. Squinting her eyes at him suspiciously, she picked up the new clothes. They were just as fancy as her present ones, except more Japanese kimono style. She looked back to him.

"You're wasting your money and clothes." She said. "Sleeping on this cold dirty floor ruins these."

"How right you are." He told her. "But I wouldn't want to dress you in rags now, would I?"

"Why not?" She retorted bitterly. "I'm your prisoner." There was anger in her voice. Why was he treating her like a prisoner but at the same time giving her luxuries? She just couldn't understand.

"Because that, my dear," He squatted to be at her level and looked at her dead in the eyes. "would be a complete waste of your beauty." They stared at each other for a moment. Ginny could feel the emotions his words stirred in her all collect towards her eyes and cause them to tear up. Her nerves were beginning to shake as the anger that she felt just a moment ago intensified by a hundred.

"Stop." She whispered. When his expression didn't change, her anger deepened. "Why are you doing this to me? Stop treating me like this!" Her voice got louder and she stood up. He looked up at her and stood up as well.

"Do what, exactly?" He asked in a calm voice.

"Exactly that!" She yelled. "Stop pretending to be nice to me! Stop trying to convince me that you don't hate me! Stop making moves on me! Stop touching me and looking at me the way you do!" She surprised even herself with her sudden outburst. The first tear rolled down her cheek and she angrily wiped it away, her chest heaving. He just stood there and silently watched her. Listened. "You capture me, harass me, _torture_ me! And out of nowhere you begin to treat me nicely and give me nice clothes, visit me every day! I don't understand what you're trying to do or why, but just stop it! Because you're making me insane!"

Ginny stopped to take a breath, wiping away more tears that had escaped. He still looked at her expressionless, waiting for more. She was sobbing now.

"Just stop pretending you care." Her voice was shaky now, not as strong as a moment ago. "Stop trying to get in my head and mess with my emotions. Stop touching me in a way that takes my breath away or whispering so close to my ear that it sends shivers down my spine. Stop building me up so much with your words that I get lightheaded and can't remember where I am. Stop looking at me with that look you get that makes me want things I shouldn't…I shouldn't even think about. Just…stop…" She couldn't bring out the words anymore. He had broken her down and hadn't even tried to. Had this been any other situation, she might've been embarrassed by her breakdown, but this time she wasn't.

Leaning against the wall she buried her face in her hands and sank back down to the ground. She sensed him crouching down to her height again and felt a finger on her chin. Making her look up at him, he pulled away her hands from her face and met her eyes with his. Slowly she saw him inch closer to her. Fixed by his gaze, she didn't move but only watched as he brought his face closer to hers slowly. He was less than an inch away from her when she fluttered her eyes shut and waited for his lips to touch hers. And so they did.

* * *


	4. and Broken

**oh my god you guys!! Im going insane. I wrote the whole chapter and it just got deleted! This is so frustrating! I'm sorry. That's why it took me forever to rewrite it!!

* * *

**

The kiss was very soft. So soft, in fact, that Ginny would've thought it wasn't happening if her lips weren't tingling so much. It lasted for several seconds before Malfoy slowly broke it. Ginny left her eyes shut for a couple more seconds before opening them to see him staring straight at her. She couldn't tell what his eyes were saying. He was so good at hiding what he felt. Was he feeling anything anyway? She truly didn't know. But at the moment she couldn't care less, for her lips felt abandoned and yearned for more contact with his. Her eyes darted down to them and back up to his eyes and he understood that he had just been given an invitation to kiss her further.

The second time, he met her lips with just a little more force, though still keeping light and soft. Whatever sanity she had left vanished as Malfoy slowly parted her lips with his own. She let herself get drowned in the kiss, completely turning off the connection between her body and brain. He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer to him as his tongue entered her mouth. By now the kiss was intensified. Slow but passionate. Somehow during this time they managed to stand up straight and Malfoy had Ginny pinned against the wall.

His tongue was probing her mouth, exploring it to its fullest and challenging her to do the same. Ginny had never been kissed with such a skill in her life. Every movement seemed well coordinated and gave her intense pleasure like no simple kiss had done before. She moaned loudly as he nibbled her bottom lip and continued the kiss. His hands began traveling down her body, tracing her curves, lingering a little on her breasts before finally settling on her hips. Ginny was so lost in the kiss that she gasped as his hand made contact with the bare skin on her hips. She felt like it was on fire and moaned quietly as his hand began to travel upwards.

Ginny had never kissed someone so skilled before. Out of all the boys, Malfoy was definitely the most skilled. Not that that was a surprise of course. He was a gorgeous man who probably had a million women in his life. He massaged her tongue with his and made sure that he explored every inch of her mouth, while sometimes nibbling on her bottom lip. He gave great attention to detail, driving her wild and making her hot and flustered.

His hand reached up further and finally found her bra. He cupped her breast in his hand and began to slowly massage it. She sighed as his hand slipped through the fabric and made contact with her nipple. She had to stop the kiss as she bit down slightly on his lip. Why did the simplest touch feel so good?

Once she released him, his lips started to travel down to her jaw bone and down to her neck. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, bringing her hands up to tangle them in his hair. Her neck was her most sensitive spot, so she gasped more than once when Malfoy sucked and nipped, taking great care to leave his mark, all the while his hand still caressing her nipple.

But the actual realization of what they were doing hit Ginny when Malfoy grinded his hips into hers and she felt exactly how much their snogging had affected him. She felt her eyes roll back and was left breathless for a moment. Realizing how much she liked it he did it again.

"Stop." She protested meekly. She knew it came out in a bare whisper and didn't quite convincing, but she wasn't sure she liked where this was leading to. Well, obviously she was enjoying it, but it was just so wrong.

Malfoy did what she asked and stepped back just a little. Ginny looked at him, her body missing the heat of his. She could feel her eyes tearing up again.

"What are we doing?" She asked quietly.

Malfoy gave her a half smirk and leaned closer to her ear to whisper, "Exactly what we both want."

Why did it feel so good to have him be so close to her? Why was she craving his touch? His Kisses? When Ginny closed her eyes and a couple of tears escaped, Malfoy stepped closer to her again. Lifting her chin with his finger, he placed a small kiss on them. "Shh…" He coed. "Why don't you spend the night upstairs tonight?"

Ginny's eyes flew open in surprise. Had she heard right? Malfoy smirked. "I think it's time that you were a bit more comfortable. Come on." He stepped back and caught her hand in his. "I'll bring you there."

Ginny was too surprised to resist, so she just let herself be pulled out of the cellar that she had been sleeping in, and up to a part of the house she had never seen.

* * *

The room was stunningly beautiful. Ginny couldn't help but gasp as she entered, taking in her lavish surroundings. The room was furnished with a king sized bed and a huge wardrobe. There was also another door that Ginny supposed led to a bathroom. Everything was green, of course, but it was so dark that it didn't even bother her. Quite on the contrary, it looked very elegant. 

"Do you like it?" Malfoy asked from behind her. Ginny turned to face him, her eyes wide in amazement. She didn't know what to say. This was such a weird situation.

"Why…?" Was all that she managed to get out.

Malfoy chuckled. "Because." He whispered as she stepped closer to her. "You've began to grow on me."

It didn't make sense. None of it did. She was supposed to be captive. A prisoner. She knew by now that there was an ulterior motive. A reason for why she was being treated so nicely. She knew that You-Know-Who was planning something. Whether it was giving her a false sense of security or trying to manipulate her into hating of forgetting those people that mattered most to her, she did not know. All she knew was she had to be careful about accepting all their gifts, for she might end up falling in their trap. She couldn't let them break her. She couldn't let herself be tricked into seriously liking Malfoy. She gulped as she realized it might be already too late for that.

"Thank you." She said, completely forgetting who she was actually thanking. Malfoy only gave her a small smile in return.

"Now," He said, walking over to the huge wardrobe. "You need something to sleep in. I'm afraid I only have Narcissa's old things." He began pulling out some silky looking night robes. Ginny slowly walked over to the bed where Malfoy had laid them and gasped. Each of them, more beautiful than the other, was incredibly silky and – to Ginny's horror – very revealing.

She heard Malfoy chuckle and looked up at him. "Don't worry. No one will see you in these but me." He smirked and stepped around the bed and closer to her. "And I don't think that will be a problem, will it?" His hands found her waist and pulled her closer. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "After all, it's not like I haven't seen everything."

Ginny felt a shiver run down her spine. She looked up at him with big eyes and saw his clouding over to turn a darker grey shade than usual. He leaned forward and Ginny closed her eyes as she felt his lips lock on hers once again. It was a slow and undemanding kiss and ended almost as soon as it started.

"You should wash up and try on these night gowns." Malfoy whispered against her lips. "I'll come and bring you some food later. Maybe you could model them for me." He added with a smirk and Ginny couldn't help but smile at him. Stepping away from her, he gave her another look before turning around and walking out the door.

Ginny felt excitement rush through her at his words. She sat down at the bed and took in her surroundings with a bit more detail this time. This room was truly beautiful. She sighed and lied down completely in the bed. How long had it been since she had been this comfortable? _Definitely too long_, she thought to herself.

Forcing herself to get up, she made her way over to the door that she assumed led to the bathroom. The second she opened the door, another gasp escaped her lips. The entire room was furnished in exquisite looking marble and gold. There was a huge sink in front of a huge mirror, by a fancy-looking mirror right next to – Ginny almost squealed in excitement as she saw it – a huge bathtub. She immediately ran over to it and turned on the five knobs that were poking out of the sides and watched as five different colors of water and bubbles shot out of them. Hastily throwing her clothes off, she stepped into the nicely warm bath and let out a huge sigh. Now this was luxury.

As she let herself drown in her own comfort she managed to forget everything that had been plaguing her mind in the last couple of months. She completely forgot that she was being held captive by her arch enemies. She completely forgot the torture they had put her through. She completely forgot how much she missed her family and friends. She completely forgot about her fears of dying. She completely forgot about her worries of never making it out of this place. She completely forgot about wondering whether she really loved Harry. She completely forgot about the internal battles she had been fighting about Malfoy's intentions for her and her feelings towards him and how wrong it was that she had kissed him. The only thing she did not forget, was the wonderful comfort of soaking in a bubble bath and the amazing feeling of Malfoy's lips on hers.

* * *

Green or blue? That seemed to be the essential question at the moment. Ginny had just finished her bath and wanted to now get dressed in one of her new sleeping gowns, but she couldn't decide between the two of them. The green one was silky and lacy and very short, while the blue one was longer but with a long slit on the side. She weighed her options and decided the green would go better with her eyes. 

She quickly slipped into the slippery material and walked back into the bathroom to see how it fit her. Ginny had to admit she looked incredible. The slip would've probably made anyone look good, though. It fit her curves perfectly, in all the right places. She unwrapped the towel from her hair and let it come loosely to her shoulders. It was still wet, but since she had no wand she couldn't dry it magically.

Just as Ginny walked back into the room she heard a knock on the door. She didn't know whether she should answer or not so she just remained silent, but it didn't matter. A couple seconds later the door opened to reveal Malfoy carrying a tray of food. When his eyes found her, she saw them go big in amazement. She could tell he was also appreciating the slip on her. The thought of it made her blush.

"I brought you food, as I promised." He said, walking over to her and setting the tray on the bed. "Did you enjoy your bath?" He asked her, turning towards her.

Ginny nodded. "Yes." She said quietly. "Thank you."

"Green." He remarked, looking at the material on Ginny's body. Ginny looked down at it then back up at him. He took a step closer to her. "It's my color. How interesting of you to choose it." His voice was quieter and huskier. His fingers made contact with her arm as he walked around her and stood behind her. She felt his hands slowly snake around her waste from behind as he leaned closer to her ear. "You look absolutely fantastic in it." He whispered.

Ginny's eyes closed automatically. As she felt his body press into hers from behind she remembered the wonderful thoughts she had had in the bath. The way she saw his lips move across her flesh every time she closed her eyes. His hands traced her womanly curves and she felt heat building up in her core. She knew exactly what she wanted.

Slowly turning herself around in his arms, she wrapped her arms around him, opening her eyes to stare right at him. She didn't need to say a word. Her look told him everything he needed to know. He knew exactly what she wanted – no _needed_ – of him at the moment. Consequences could be dealt with later.

Malfoy leaned in closer and kissed her for the third time that day. But this time, Ginny wasted no time, she kissed right back. For the first time in months she felt like she had exactly what she wanted right in front of her. She felt like she could grasp her desires and make them happen. She felt like she could take some action and have purpose in her life.

Ginny moaned into his mouth as his tongue found hers and began to play with it. He was such a skilled kisser that she never wanted it to end. His arms tightened around her, pulling her even closer than before and he began walking her backwards slowly. Her legs hit the bed and she fell on it, taking him with her. They scooted up so they were comfortably positioned, Malfoy on top.

She felt his hand find the bottom lace of her nighty and play with it a little, before continuing its journey upwards. Another moan escaped her lips as his rough hand made contact with her soft and sensitive skin. Every particle and fiber of her felt like it was on fire with deep desire. His hand made its way down again. He moved to an upright position again and looked at her lying there beneath him, staring up at him with lust written all over her. His eyes clouded over further.

He took a hold of the green nighty and began to pull it upwards and off of her body. She let him strip it off of her, loving the lust filled look he was giving her. She felt so completely sexy lying there beneath him, ready for him to ravish her. He admired her completely naked body beneath him before making his way up her body. He began kissing her neck, biting and sucking her gently. He left marks all along her and Ginny moaned out again.

Her hands flew up into his hair and she entangled her fingers in it as he continued carressing her body with his lips. But soon Ginny began getting frustrated with the fact that he was still completely dressed. She began pulling at his robes, trying to get them off of him. Malfoy chuckled quietly and looked at her. "Impatient, are we?" He teased but began helping her cause anyway.

Soon his robes were discarded as well and Ginny began on his shirt. She unbuttoned it with as much speed as she could. She needed to feel his skin on hers. Malfoy just watched her in her frustration, admiring how appealing the witch looked when she was being impatient. He decided to frustrate her further.

His hand was on her lower thigh and he began slowly tracing his fingers upwards. Ginny gasped and closed her eyes. He was driving her insane with his feathery light touches.

"Stop." She whispered, her hands now stuck on one button. "You're distracting me."

"That's the point." He whispered back.

Ginny looked at him, an annoying expression on her face. But just then his hand slipped further and her eyes were shut again. He was so close to her core...Just a little more and...

Ginny moaned loudly as he touched her where no one had before. Not even Harry had had the opportunity to please her. His fingers were just lightly tracing around her core, barely touching her. She felt herself go completely light headed with pleasure as she tried to take control of the situation.

Pulling herself together as much as possible she concentrated at the task ahead: undressing Malfoy. Her fingers were fumbling around with his buttons, barely doing anything. He was chuckling at her miserable efforts, which angered her further. And with everything she had she managed to finally undo the last button on his shirt, but before she could smile triumphantly, his index finger finally parted her lips and made contact with her clit.

All thoughts forgotten, Ginny spread her legs further and moaned loudly. He smirked at her and leaned closer. "I win." He whispered.

"Oh, shut up." She told him and drew him closer, crashing her lips on his again. He did not need to be told twice and instead began kissing her again, all the while his fingers teasing her clit, making her writhe underneath him. Soon, just teasing wasn't enough anymore for Ginny. Malfoy could tell and placed a finger outside her entrance.

He had no idea whether she was a virgin or not, and his next move would tell him. He entered a finger inside her and indeed, found a barrier not too far up. He smirked, liking the idea that he would be her first. Ginny gasped as she felt his finger enter her. It was a new sensation, but she liked it. He began thrusting his finger in an out and before long, her hips met his every move. His thumb was still playing with her clit and it all of it was driving her to go mad.

"I need..." She whispered, unable to talk through her pleasure. "Your shirt..." She said. Malfoy chuckled again. He withdrew his hand and she groaned in loss. But she bit her lip as she watched his discard of his shirt. His chest was firm and built and looked so mature. She loved it. Her hands flew up to his pants and began to undo his belt. In a matter of seconds his pants joined the rest of his clothes.

Ginny bit her lip further when her eyes landed on the large bulge in his boxers. She honestly couldn't tell which emotion she felt more; fear or excitement. But Ginny decided that it was now or never so she reached forward and slipped her hand through the waist band. She heard him groan a little as her hand wrapped around his large member.Ginny's eyes widened as she realized how big he was.

His eyes met hers and she couldn't tear them away. She began moving her hand up and down, very slowly, and watched as his eyes lidded over. Ginny was amazed at the fact that she was the one giving the man so much pleasure. But before she could really get into it, his hand came over hers and stopped her. Ginny understood that he had had enough teasing and wanted to get on with it. She helped him take his boxers off as well.

Ginny had to stop herself from gasping at the sight of his cock. Malfoy was rather large and very hard. She felt herself get even more aroused at the sight, but as malfoy carefully positioned himself between her legs, fear overtook her. She tensed up under him and he clearly noticed for he looked at her again.

"Sshh..." He cooed. "It'll hurt at first, but all you've got to do is relax."

And with that he thrust in her. Ginny yelped and her face screwed up in pain. Damn, that hurt. But Malfoy was quick to react. He knew he had just broken her barrier and she must be bleeding right now. His hand flew up to her face and began carressing her cheek as he lowered his face next to hers. "Just relax." He whispered huskily. "Relax and you'll be fine." It was truly taking all his will power not to pound into her mercilessly, but he knew for his plan to work he had to be patient with her.

Ginny lay beneath him, face contorted in pain, and took in his words. And slowly but surely, she began to relax, releasing her muscles that had been clenched around him. Once Malfoy was sure she was completely relaxed he slowly withdrew and thrust into her again. Ginny groaned again, the pain still there, but not as bad as the first time. She concentrated on being relaxed as Malfoy repeated the process over and over again, a bit more forceful each time. She knew he was using all his self-control not to fuck her hard right there and then and she really was thankful that he didn't.

But as she stayed relaxed and got used to the feeling of him inside her, the pain slowly began to die away. And as the pain died away, Ginny began actually enjoying it. It wasn't long before she groaned again, but this time not because of pain, but pleasure. Her arms wrapped themselves around his back as she held him close. Malfoy noticed her change in attitude and began speeding up his pace.

"Malfoy..." She moaned, surprising even herself. She couldn't believe the pleasure that had just taken over her. She felt it throughout her entire body. She felt it from her entire core all the way to her toes, making them curl as she wrapped her legs around him to give him better access.

She moaned loudly again. Why had she never done this before? "Faster!" She told panted at him. Malfoy didn't need to be told twice as he began to thrust deeper and harder. "Oh Gods..." She whimpered. Ginny could feel all the tension in her body slowly building up and collecting in her belly. It felt like she was about to burst. Her walls began to tighten around Malfoy's cock and he leaned in close.

"Come for me Ginny. Let me hear you scream my name in ecstacy." He hissed in her ear.

Ginny groaned loudly. She felt all the tension and pleasure come together and burst all at once. "Oh my...Malfoy!!" She exclaimed as stars burst behind her eyelids and waves of pleasure hit her body, making her arch her back towards him. A couple more thrusts and Malfoy finished inside her as well, spilling his semen into her. He kept rocking back and forth, milking both their orgasms.

It took Ginny forever to stop seeing stars and when the pleasure died down, they both collapsed down onto the bed again. Malfoy still laying on top of her, they both tried to regain their breath. After what felt like minutes, Malfoy slowly rolled off of her and collapsed onto the bed next to her. They both slipped under the covers and Malfoy snaked his arms around her body, drawing her close to him.

Ginny turned around so her back faced him and closed her eyes. She did not want to think right now. Her body was still in the aftereffects of what had just happened and it was a blissfull place to be. She did not want to ruin the moment by thinking about what had just occured or the fact that she had lost her virginity to a Death Eater. It would spark up guilt and she didn't need that at the moment.

She felt him lift himself up onto one arm and lean into her ear. "Don't think about what happened. Just sleep." He cooed, as if reading her mind. "You were incredible." He added quietly, before falling down onto the bed again and holding her tightly.

Ginny couldn't help but be touched at her words. He sounded so soft and caring, exactly the opposite of what he had always seemed to be. She followed his advice and shut her eeys tightly, letting herself wall back into his arms. Exhaustion took over her body as her mind slipped into a deep sleep and if anyone would've had seen the two right then, they would've seen both of them deep asleep with small smiles on their faces.


	5. Second Round

**"What is it Lucius?"**

**"I did it, My Lord. Yesterday night she came with me to my chambers."**

**"And you say she came willingly?"**

**"She was the one to initiate the encounter."**

**"Is she still in your chamber?"**

**"Yes, My Lord."**

**"Good. Keep her there. You will let her have every luxury you can think of. Treat her well, make her trust you."**

**"Of course, My Lord."**

**"Very well, Lucius. You have made me proud. You will be rewarded."**

**"Thank you, My Lord."**

**"You may leave. But remember, Lucius; You have two weeks to make her fall for you completely. There's still work to be done."**

**"I will not disappoint you."**

**"Good. Now leave."

* * *

**

Ginny wouldn't have woken up had it not been for the ray of sunlight that came right on her eye. Breathing in deeply, she inhaled an unfamiliar scent and rolled on her side. Her eyes still closed, she realized that she was lying on a bed. A very big and comfortable bed. For a second she believed that she was back at home, at the Burrow, sleeping in her own bed, but she soon remembered that that was impossible.

She slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was in a large room, completely furnished in old antique things and lying on a huge four poster bed. It took her a while to realize how she had gotten there; until the memories of the previous night came rushing back to her, that is.

Suddenly wide awake, Ginny jumped up into a sitting position, but winced the second she did so. There was an incredible pain in between her legs. _Fuck_. She thought_. It really did happen._Without even thinking about it, she carefully creeped off the bed, her face twisted in pain as she took step after step towards the door leading to the bathroom.

Ginny groaned as she looked at her appearance in the mirror, finding it impossible to look at herself at the moment. She walked over to the bathtub and turned on the faucet, letting it fill with bubbly water. She needed a nice hot bath to collect her thoughts. Not to mention it would really do well for the crazy pain in between her legs.

Her whole body relaxed as she slowly let herself sink into the hot water. The bubbles surrounded her and filled her nose with wonderful scents. Ginny closed her eyes and let the water surround her, trying to forget everything that had just happened. But that was nearly impossible. Her crotch area ached and her mind was filled with images of the previous night. Every time she let herself relax into the water, snapshots of her and Lucius on the bed would burn brightly behind her eyelids. Ginny's eyes flew open as a deep pang of guilt shot through her body.

Oh my. What had she done? She had slept with the enemy. She had let herself be tricked into giving her self to someone she was supposed to hate. For the past months he had held her captive, even tortured her. Her whole life she had learned to hate this man and his morals and what he stood for. He wore the awful mark upon his forearm that symbolized everything she was fighting against. Her only purpose for staying alive for the past months was so that maybe, just maybe, she could survive to see the day when him and his precious lord would fall and love and peace would rule the world again.

Not only had she betrayed her whole being, her whole family. Ginny had betrayed Harry as well. This is when the tears began falling. What in the world had she been thinking? She was in love with Harry. She had let this mass murderer take advantage of her and take her innocence. She would never be the sweet little Weasley sister again. Just thinking of all the faces of her family she felt more ashamed than she had ever in her whole entire life. What would her father say? Oh God. How would she ever look them in the eyes again?

_I might not see them ever again anyways._ Ginny thought to herself._ I might never get out of here._ Tears were now streaming down her face. And so Ginny laid in the bathtub for what felt like an eternity, crying her heart out. She had never felt so lost before. Never had she felt so unsure about what was going on with her, what was going to happen to her and never had she felt like she honestly didn't know who she was anymore.

Finally, she decided that she should probably get out and get dressed. Although she had no idea what would happen once she did get out, she just couldn't bare to sit and do nothing. So she cleaned herself up and began to dry and dress herself, as slowly as possible so she could waste more time. The last thing she wanted was to have nothing to busy herself with.

Ginny had finally finished dressing and had put her wet hair up in a bun. Now she was left with nothing to do, just as she had feared. Ginny walked over to the bed and lied down, hoping her thoughts and incredible guilt would not come washing over her. She let her eyes close, feeling really tired all of a sudden. And without intending to, Ginny fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Ginny awoke when she felt something soft brush against her cheek. Slowly opening her eyes, Ginny realized that there was someone else on the bed. Once her eyes had focused she realized who it was. Her cheeks blushed into a crimson color.

"Good morning, miss Weasley." Malfoy greeted her with a small smile. "Although it is dangerously close to noon already."

"I must've fallen asleep again." Ginny croaked out. Her voice was sort of failing her at the moment. She shifted on the bed so she was sitting up straight. Malfoy took in her appearance and smiled. Her hair, which had been put in a bun, was now falling out and sticking to her face. Her face was crimson red from the embarrassment of the previous night and her eyes wide and nervous.

He reached inside his pocket and took out two vials and handed them to her.

"One is for the pain." He told her as she examined the colorful liquids. "And the other... Well, shall we say against any unwanted accidents?" Ginny looked up at him and saw he was giving her a small smirk. She understood within a second what he meant by 'unwanted accidents'. It was a birth control potion. This made Ginny blush further.

"Thank you." She said, and without wasting another second she gulped the two potions down. Almost at once she felt her muscles relax and when she moved her legs she realized that the pain was completely gone.

"Works well, doesn't it?" Malfoy asked. Ginny bit her lip, finding herself unable to look at him. Malfoy clearly noticed that something was wrong, because he scooted closer to her and lifted her chin with his fingers. Ginny was forced to look at him and regretted it almost as soon as their eyes locked. She felt his misty gray orbs scanning hers and Ginny felt completely exposed and naked under his stare. She felt like he could read her like an open book.

"I know it must be hard for you." He whispered. "I stand for everything you hate. Everything your family is fighting for. But regretting your actions is not going to help you. If you let your emotions eat you up from the inside there will be nothing left of you by the time this war is over." Ginny didn't know what to say to his words. She was watching his lips move as he spoke to her, and felt the irresistible urge to kiss them again. "I know it won't be easy, but concentrate on the right now. Concentrate on what you want, what you desire. Everything else will fall into place eventually. Don't be afraid of what you want."

They had gotten closer while he was speaking and Ginny had no idea why, but his voice was driving her crazy. And the fact that he was trying to soothe her and her worries made her feel safe inside. Maybe this would be okay. As she listened to his last sentence finish, she felt something ache in between her legs once again. But this time it wasn't pain. Oh no, this was completely different.

Finally, Malfoy closed the distance between them and kissed her lips. At first it was very sweet and soft, but neither of them wanted to keep it that way. Wasting no time, Malfoy deepened the kiss allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. Ginny sighed at the wonderfully familiar feeling and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer to her body.

Soon, Malfoy was lying on top of her, his hand finding its way inside her robes again. Ginny moaned as his hand made contact with her skin, which was slowly heating up. Malfoy began trailing kisses down her neck, sucking and biting in places that drove her wild. He also made sure he would leave his mark. Ginny moaned again and entangled her fingers into his long silky hair. She thrust her hips upward, finding his own. She heard him growl as she rubbed herself at his growing member.

All of a sudden, Malfoy stopped what he was doing and looked down at her. "I have to go." He whispered to her. "The Dark Lord is calling me." Ginny groaned in disappointment, trying to hold on to him. He laughed and leaned down to kiss her one more time. "I promise I'll be back tonight. We can finish then."

Ginny let herself be kissed one more time and watched him stand up and fix himself. He turned and winked at her once more before turning around and closing the door behind himself, leaving Ginny once again all by herself.

* * *

She didn't know how long it had been, but she knew it was quite a while. During the past hours, Ginny had been able to find books in the room and had decided to read. Doing so would keep her mind off of other things. For the moment, at least. She decided that she did not want to let her mind think about her own actions and what it all meant. Every time her mind wondered to that certain place where she was questioning her behavior, she quickly thought of something else, completely avoiding that area.

The books she had found were all - big surprise - dark magic books, so Ginny wasn't exactly thrilled to be reading them. But since she had nothing better to do with her time, she was forced to read about the gruesome ways of dark wizards and how certain spells had came to be. Ginny was undeniably interested in the books. They were completely different from anything she had read before and although the text mostly disgusted her, she couldn't help but feel excitetd to finally learn about the origin of it.

Soon she had finished not two but three books and was on her fourth when the door finally opened again. Ginny looked up from the book and saw Malfoy walk in. He looked in a particularly good mood and his face lightened as he saw her on the bed.

"I see you found my personal mini library." He said, walking toward her. She gave him a little shy smile, hoping he wouldn't get mad at her for looking at the books without his permission. But Malfoy didn't seem mad at all. He picked up one of the books and read the title out loud. "_Fantastic Dark Magic: Its Origin_. Did you like it?" He asked her with mild curiosity, an eyebrow quirked.

"Of course not." She replied. "It was gruesome and cruel. But I did find it rather fascinating, to tell you the truth." She closed the book that she had just been reading and put it aside.

"I see." He said quietly and the corner of his lips twitched slightly. He still looked at her strangely before he shook it off. "I apologize for not sending you any food. You must be starving."

Now that he mentioned it, Ginny felt her stomach rumble. She was quite hungry. He smiled knowingly at her and flicked his wand. A tray of food appeared in mid air and landed lightly on her lap. She looked at the food in front of her and her stomach growled even further. Carefully, she looked back up at Malfoy.

"Go ahead. Don't be bothered by me." He told her. And without another word of encouragement needed, Ginny dug in. It was home-made soup with home-made bread and some spanish rice on the side. It tasted incredible.

As her stomach began to fill with food, Ginny became slightly aware of Malfoy watching her and looked up at him. He had an amused expression on his face as he closely studied her eating. She bit her lip and felt a blush creeping up her neck. She began eating a bit slower, just so she didn't look like a complete pig.

Malfoy picked up one of the books lying next to her again. This time it was the one she had just started. It was a powerful looking emerald color with silver bindings. The title was in a very cursive form and took the reader's attention right away. Malfoy read it out lout again. "_The Malfoys: A Fascinating History of one of the Most Powerful Magical Families._" His eyebrows shot up. "I haven't seen this book in ages. Where did you find it?" He asked her.

Ginny blushed further. "It was inside one of the drawers in that cabinet over there." She told him, pointing to an antique looking thing in the corner. "Sorry, I didn't mean to go snooping but..."

"Don't worry about it." Malfoy waved it off as he flipped open the pages of the book. His eyes traveled over the pages as he skimmed through it. "Have you read it at all?" He asked her distractedly.

"No. I was just beginning it when you came in." She told him with a curious expression on her face. He seemed a little relieved when she told him this.

"Good." He replied. "I don't want you reading it. It doesn't exactly give the best impression of my family." He finally looked up at her. "I wouldn't want you to judge me based on this."

Ginny looked down at her hands. Her thoughts darkened at what he had said. She didn't understand why he was so worried about her judging him by a book. She had so much more evidence against him just by knowing him personally. Why was he worried about some stupid book when the brand on his left forearm was enough for her to base her opinion of him on? Of course she didn't tell him this, but honestly she doubted the book could change her opinion of him very much. Actually, now that she thought about it, she didn't even know her opinion about him anymore. The past couple weeks had confused her way too much. She wasn't sure of his intentions anymore. Nothing, not even herself made sense anymore.

Malfoy had obviously noticed the change in her behavior and made her look up at him by scooting closer to her on the bed. With another flick of his wand the empty plates vanished from on top of her lap. She looked up at him finally with her uncertain eyes.

He inched closer to her. "I - I -" She began to say, her voice weak and quivering. She didn't know what she wanted to say, but it didn't matter anyway, for he didn't let her. His lips were covering her own the very next second and all her thoughts had been erased from her mind.

Their lips moved slowly and sensually against each other and soon Malfoy had climbed completely on top of the bed, covering her body with his. Ginny moaned as she felt his body press down onto hers, giving her the friction she so desired. His hand traveled down her side as he began trailing his mouth down her neck. Ginny entwined her fingers in his hair and closed her eyes. His hand was now making its way down to her knee and back up, making her robe ride up at the same time.

They broke apart for just a second as Ginny arched off the bed to let him take the material off of her. His eyes clouded over darkly as he looked at her petite form under his strong one. Ginny bit her lip as she watched him examine her. He looked back into her eyes and kissed her with full force, not being able to stand the innocense in her eyes. Although she herself wasn't so innocent anymore. He smirked against her lips as he felt the satisfaction of knowing he had taken it from her.

Ginny moaned when his hand made contact with her knickers. They were already soaked from their snogging session and only became worse as his fingers began stroking her teasingly. He hands flew up to his shoulders and pushed off his robe, wanting him as naked as she was. He helped her with it since both weren't in the mood for the slowness of the previous night.

Malfoy quickly disposed of her knickers and shoved his finger up her hole. Ginny moaned loudly and arched her back off the bed. She was gripping onto his shoulders, her eyes shut tight. She licked her lips and looked up at him again. He added another finger and began pumping them in and out of her slowly.

"Gods, Lucius..." She moaned and Malfoy smirked at the use of his first name.

He leaned in close to her and whispered sensually against her ear, "Say my name again. It sounds so good."

"Luciusssss..." She purred, smiling when she earned a groan from him.

After this they both became a bit more unpatient. The rest of their clothing was quickly discarded of and Ginny's eyes widened once again as she stared at his huge male organ. But this time a pleasant tingle went through her body, for she knew it would bring her much pleasure.

Malfoy removed his fingers from her and positioned himself into her entrance. He looked at her and receiving a little nod from her slowly pushed himself into her. They both groaned. It took all his power not to fuck her senseless right then, but he knew since it was only the second time, he had to be gentle. It was very likely it still hurt.

One look at her confirmed his thoughts. She had a slightly pained expression on her face. It didn't hurt nearly as bad as the night before but she still felt overstreched. But slowly she relaxed herself and gave Malfoy another nod, giving him permission to continue.

Instantly the pain subsided and pleasure took over. Ginny moaned loudly as Malfoy began slowly moving his cock in and out of her. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she began thrusting back against him, meeting all his movements perfectly. Malfoy's hands traveled up to her breasts and began playing with her nipples, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine.

"Oh, sweet Merlin." She gasped as Malfoy hit her G-spot. Malfoy was driven by her husky voice and felt he couldn't take it anymore. Letting go of his self control he began pounding into her roughly. Luckily Ginny didn't complain. Quite on the contrary her moans began getting louder by each thrust as the tip of his dick hit that sweet spot over and over again.

"Look at me." Malfoy hissed at her. "I want to see you come." He told her as he felt her muscles begin to clench around his throbbing cock. Ginny opened her eyes and looked him dead in the eye. Jeez, the man looked sexy even in his sweaty state. His lust-filled eyes were looking down at her as if he was ready to take her completely. Her body felt on fire and all her nerves felt like they had been lit on fire. A sexy, incredibly erotic fire.

He pounded into her twice more before her whole body seemed to unwined. She moaned his name as loudly as she could, never breaking their eye contact. Malfoy groaned as her clenching muscles brought him to the edge as well. He continued thrusting as he filled her with his seed.

They milked each other's orgasm, Ginny's fingers scraping his back, until both collapsed out of exhaustion. Malfoy fell on top of her, resting his forhead against hers, their breaths mixing as the panted together. Ginny could feel his heart pounding against hers, both unsteady and wild.

They stayed like that for a while until finally Malfoy rolled off to the side, his now limp dick sliding out of her. Ginny turned towards him on the bed so that they were facing each other.

Malfoy's hand came up and began stroking her side. Ginny didn't even feel the need to cover herself (they hadn't really made it under the covers) as she laid completely naked in front of him.

"You confuse me, Malfoy." She whispered to him quietly. "I can't figure you out."

He smirked at her. "And that is why you are so attracted to me, is it not?" He replied, quirking an eye brow. Ginny contemplated this for a moment before smiling and nodded.

Malfoy shuffled in the bed and began to get up. Ginny looked at him in disappointment when he stood up and began picking up his clothes. He looked back at her with an amused expression.

"I'll need to get going. I have important business to take care of." He told her and leaned down, kissing her on the lips. "I will be back soon, I promise." He whispered against them. Ginny let her eyes stay closed for a moment longer, opening them only to watch him walk out of the door and close it gently behind him. Ginny sighed and rolled onto her back.

She frowned at his sudden departure. One second he made her feel incredible and the other he was gone. She closed her eyes as she felt the exhaustion of the physical activity envelop her. He was gone and now she was more confused than every.

**AN: Here you go guys! Another chapter! I hope you enjoyed!! Sorry it took me a while to update! But please do review!**


End file.
